California Romance
by swimmerluver
Summary: The sequel of The New Gilmore-Daisy and Rory go to California on spring break. Please read and review! Thanks to ManniRenee who is an amazing fan!
1. Leaving

**Here is the sequel to The New Gilmore!! Sorry it's taken so long to write! It's actually about Daisy this time, and is in her POV!! I am addicted to reviews, so please let me know what you think!!**

**If you don't feel like reading The New Gilmore, Daisy is a girl that Lorelai adopted. There's a lot of other information you should know, so you should probably read it.**

Rory and I silently crept down the stairs, trying not to wake our parents up. We were too late, though, because Mom was already sitting at the kitchen table, looking exceedingly perky for a woman who can't function without at least five cups of coffee.

Rory said, "Mom! You didn't have to wake up for us! We said our goodbyes last night!"

It was spring break. Rory and I were going to California, to stay with Jess and his dad's family. I was excited, because Rory and Jess were finally going to start their relationship. Everything that I had been working towards for the past few months was finally going to happen!

Dad came through the kitchen door (I started to call Luke Dad after he married Mom). Rory was actually having a great relationship with Chris, and she finally felt that he was acting like an okay father. He hadn't really talked to Mom after he had finally let go of his pride and let Dad and Mom be together in the hospital. He had been focusing all of his energy on Rory, which was great, because he needed to make up for a lot of missed time.

Anyway, Dad brought us an extremely delicious breakfast. He looked me in the eye, "Don't get into any trouble, Daisy."

I laughed, "Please. Me get into trouble? What about Rory, shouldn't you be telling her to stay out of trouble? She's the one who's going to be alone with her almost-boyfriend."

Luke said simply, "Jess has grown up, and he's not so much trouble anymore."

Mom, who still was trying to get used to the idea of Rory back together with Jess, rolled her eyes, "If you looked up the word trouble in the dictionary, you would find Jess."

Rory, in between cramming bites of pancakes into her mouth, said playfully, "Hey! No arguing during our last meal together."

We joked around some more, and then Dad and Rory started bringing our bags out to Rory's car. I was about to go help them when Mom stopped me.

She said, very seriously, "Daisy, hon, you need to make sure that you have some fun out there. It's California, and it's full of great surfer boys. I've been worried about you, you never seem to want to go out with guys anymore."

I tried to defend myself, "I must have, um, not gotten over Bryan yet."

She shook her head, "You never really liked Bryan. Haley made you go out with him."

I replied, "I liked Bryan. We got along. He was a good kisser."

She rolled her eyes, "I bet that Dean was a good kisser too, yet you never showed any interest in going out with him. Listen, Daisy, for the past few months you've been preoccupied with Rory and my relationships. Well, that's really sweet of you, hon, but everything's okay now. I'm with Luke, and I know how happy it makes you that Rory and Jess are together. We're fine, so you need to focus on yourself. Go wild, and have a great time."

I sighed, "I guess I'll try. It's just that the guys here are all so boring."

Mom laughed, "Did you hear me say hot California surfer guys? You'll be fine, Daisy."

I hugged her, "Thanks, Mom. I'll keep you posted."

She said, "You need to call me at least ten times a day, alright?"

I smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

She told me, "This is actually hard for me. Do you realize that ever since I adopted you, this is the first time we've been apart? And then next year, you're going to UConn, and it's going to be just like it was with Rory all over again."

We hugged again. I promised her, "Don't worry, I'll come back!"

She winked at me, "Though I will be missing you, I will get to have plenty of alone time with Luke."

I rolled my eyes, "Have fun, Mom."

"You too! Love ya, kiddo!"

I got into the car, and looked at Rory. I smiled at her, "Are you excited to get to start things up with Jess?"

She squirmed a little in her seat, "I'm not sure if we are going to start anything up. We didn't really work out when we lived two feet from each other, so I'm not sure if we could be separated by a whole country. We will be together for the two weeks we're staying though, so that should make you happy."

I thought about what Mom had said to me, that my life shouldn't be dependent on her and Rory's relationships. I replied, "I wouldn't be mad at you if you and Jess decided not to be together. I just think that it's something you can do, if you work hard enough at it. Besides, I know the two of you have been talking a lot, and you're over Logan, right?"

She froze at that question, and then answered very quickly, "Yes, of course I am. I haven't seen him since he left the hospital, why wouldn't I be over him?"

I shrugged, "That's the only reason I can think of that would separate you and Jess."

Rory said, "Then I guess Jess and I will work out. I promise to be a better girlfriend then I've ever been if you promise to have a good time."

I groaned, "Mom talked to you, didn't she?"

"I technically am your guardian on this trip, and I intend to make sure you have some fun."

I rolled my eyes, "I promise to have some fun, but that doesn't necessarily include guys."

Rory smiled, "Who said it does? You also need to tell me when I'm being a bad girlfriend."

"How could you be a bad girlfriend?"

She said, "Let's see, I treated Dean like crap, I've broken Jess's heart many times, and I left Logan when he basically asked me to marry him. I don't think that I've ever been a good girlfriend."

I wanted to reassure her that she wasn't a heartbreaker when we pulled up to the airport. I smiled at her, "Don't worry about that. We're here!!"

"We're going to California!"

I helped her carry our luggage into the airport. I was thinking about whether I could actually fall in love. I was also hoping that Rory was over Logan, because by the way she had answered my question, it seemed like she wasn't. I really hoped that both of us could get our perfect California romance.


	2. West Coast Paradise

**I know that I shouldn't be changing too much around, but I'm going to pretend that Sasha and Lily never existed. I promise that this is all I'm going to change. Thanks for reading!**

We got off the plane after a long, boring ride. I was extremely excited, though. I was about to see my best friend in the whole world. And I'd never been to the West Coast before. Rory was extremely quiet as we walked towards baggage claim. I knew that she was thinking exactly how to react when she saw Jess. In her head, she was debating if she should hug him, kiss him, or just say hi like nothing had happened when he visited Stars Hollow. We finally reached the baggage claim area, and I saw Rory freeze when she saw him. I decided to break the awkwardness by running as fast as I could and jumping into his arms.

I said excitedly, "Jess! I missed you so much!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? I didn't miss you at all."

I playfully punched him in the arm. Rory walked slowly over to us. She smiled at him, "Hey, Dodger."

He smirked back at her, "Hey, yourself." They stood there awkwardly until Rory couldn't stand it anymore. She walked up, and slowly embraced him. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the whole world. I was about to back away to give them their privacy when the buzzer went off, and the conveyer belt started to move. They jumped about ten feet away from each other, and then just looked down at the floor, their cheeks bright red.

Jess turned back into his gruff, quiet self, and picked up our suitcases for us. As we walked towards his car, we were all deep in thought. I was thinking about when I had first met Jess. I had never really understood why he liked me so much. I knew that I was an annoying, needy kid. In some ways, I still was. Somehow, he had seen something in me, and decided that I was that one person in town he could actually talk to besides Rory. I also knew that Jess had changed a lot from that angry, troubled boy we all used to know a few years ago. I really hoped that he and Rory could pull it together this time.

Rory asked him, "So where exactly are we going?"

Jess replied, "To my dad's house."

Rory smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along. Has Luke accepted that you're living with him?"

Jess nodded, "He has too, he's not my guardian. I can live wherever I want to."

Rory pressed on, "And Liz? Have you been keeping in touch with her?"

Jess looked back at her, "Why does it matter to you?"

Rory said, "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in your life. I'm sure Daisy wants to know, too."

I shrugged, "I just saw Liz the other day, and she said she'd been talking to him. So, did your dad ever get married? I never asked."

Jess replied as we got into his car, "I guess that would be important information to know. My dad married a woman named Carly a few years after he and my Mom ended things, and they had a boy named Jake."

I asked curiously, "How old is he?"

Jess shrugged, "About your age. I just met him when I moved out here. My father never even bothered to tell me he existed, but he's not that bad of a kid."

I looked out the window for the first time as we drove out of the airport. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sky was amazingly blue and the grass was really green, and it just looked like a nice place to live in. L.A. had a lot of billboards, and was very commercialized, so I was happy to be driving back east a little to get to Claremont, where Pomona was. I took once last glance at the speck of blue ocean that I could see as we headed the 40 minute drive east.

Rory said, "I thought that you lived right on the Pacific."

Jess replied, "We did, but my father got a great job at the school, and Carly works as a freelance journalist from home, so we moved to Claremont to be closer to Pomona."

Rory's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Freelance journalist?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. You two will probably have a lot to talk about."

After a few more minutes of small talk, we arrived at a really pretty house. It looked so relaxing, and comfortable Western-style. As I carried my bags into the house, I tripped over one of the potted plants lying besides the steps. Grimacing in pain, I looked up into these warm brown eyes. As I tried to push the heavy luggage off of me, I saw that the boy standing there was smirking. He said, "Nice job. Walk much?"

As Rory finally got the luggage off of me, I glared at him. He looked exactly like Jess, except younger, and he didn't have that Luke stubbornness in his eyes, which made perfect sense, seeing as he wasn't even related to Luke.

Rory stuck out her hand to him, "I'm Rory. You must be Jake?"

He halfheartedly shook her hand, and nodded. Rory laughed, "Jess, he's exactly like you, right down to the monosyllabic sentences."

He was still staring at me, and I turned away, uncomfortably. There was just something about this Jake that I didn't like already. I walked up the steps, this time without falling. I introduced myself to Jimmy and Carly. Jimmy seemed very laid-back and nice. Carly was a beautiful woman with reddish hair and green eyes. She showed me and Rory to our room.

Rory smiled knowingly at me, "So, what do you think of Jake?"

I replied, "I think that he's kind of rude."

Rory shrugged, "He seems exactly like Jess to me."

I shook my head, "Jess wasn't that rude."

She looked at me in disbelief, "Did you even know Jess when he lived with Luke? I mean, I loved him, but the whole town hated him."

I tried to remember, "I don't know. I just remember meeting him, and we talked about me living in foster homes, and him living with Liz's abusive boyfriends, and we just clicked. He was never rude to me. I know that he was an angry kid, but he still was nice when I got to know him. He thought I was extremely annoying at first, but I think he grew to like me. I just never thought of him as obnoxious or rude."

Rory studied me, "I picked up some kind of vibe between you two, that's all. Maybe Jake's an inner softie. Who knows?"

Before I could answer, my cell rang. I picked it up, and heard Mom's voice, "Hey, Daisy! How's sunny California? Met any cute guys yet?"

I answered, "California's great, and, no, I haven't met any cute guys yet. We're at Jess's Dad's house."

Mom sighed, "I miss you, already, hon. I mean, I'm home from the inn, and Luke is still at the diner, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Put Rory on, please??"

I gave Rory the phone, and she proceeded to tell Mom that I had a crush on Jake, and that we were having a great time. I wasn't sure why Rory thought that I liked Jake. I hoped that I hadn't done anything to make her think that. I was pretty sure that I wasn't in to him, even though I wasn't exactly the expert on crushes or relationships. I looked out of our window at the beautiful view, and I fervently hoped that I could avoid Jake and have a great time. After all, wasn't that what California's for?


	3. Beachside Blondes

The next day, I had made plans to go to the beach and chill out in my new bikini. I knew that Rory and Jess had plans, and I didn't want to have to stay alone in the house with Jimmy, Carly, or Jake. As I finally got adjusted on my chair, and started to tan, I heard a chillingly familiar voice. I opened my eyes, and saw none other than Logan Huntzberger sitting on the beach on his wireless laptop, and talking on his phone. He saw me, and his eyes widened. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him, because I had spent all of last year hating him. In the hospital, I had gotten to know him a little better, and realized that he wasn't exactly the devil, but I still didn't like him. I was about to go in the water to avoid talking to him when he walked over.

He smiled at me, "Hey, Allegra. What are you doing here?"

I said, "Oh, I'm on vacation. Why are you here?'

He replied, "Business."

I raised my eyebrows, "You got a job where you're able to work on the beach?"

He sighed, "I don't actually have a job yet, this is just for my father. I wanted a change of scenery, so I decided to come out here. So who are you here with? Lorelai?"

I knew that he was subtly hinting at whether Rory was here or not. I replied, "No, I'm staying with a friend of mine."

He looked at me, "Allegra. You can tell me if Rory's here. We're friends, remember?"

Sure, they were friends. I knew for sure that Logan wasn't over her by the way he was talking, and I was afraid that if Logan visited her, she would be confused all over again, and not want to be with Jess.

I looked up with him, "Yes, I'm with Rory. But we're also staying at her boyfriend's house. And I have a question for you. Did you keep your promise?"

I was referring to that day at the hospital, when Logan left her life for good. Rory made him promise to be good, and not destroy his life. He nodded, "I have. I've stayed away from all girls. In fact, I've done better than Rory has, from what you're telling me."

It was getting really awkward, and I was grateful when his phone rang. He looked at me, "Bye, Allegra. It was nice seeing you."

He walked back over to his chair, and I left, because staying there would just be too awkward. When I arrived back at the house, it was really quiet. I went up to Rory and my room, and started to read. A few minutes later, I saw a shadow at my door. It was Jake. He walked in, and I asked, "What are you doing?"

He muttered, "I left something in here last week and I'm trying to find it."

I said, "Okay, fine," and continued to read my book.

He looked me up and down, "I thought you went to the beach."

"Yes, I did. What does it matter to you?" He was seriously getting on my nerves. I hadn't liked this kid from the start, and now all I wanted to do was read and he was distracting me.

He grinned, "Well, the point of the beach is to swim, and your hair isn't wet. You're not even sandy. What did you do, just sit there?"

I rolled my eyes, "I went to the beach to get some sun, not to get sandy or to swim."

He sighed in frustration, "Is that all that girls ever think about, tanning?"

I replied, "Look, the beach got boring. Now can I please read in peace?"

He gave me that annoying cocky grin again, and said, "Whatever you want," as he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath. There was something about him that really bugged me.

A few hours later, Rory and Jess were back. I decided not to tell Rory about meeting Logan, because I didn't think she needed to know about it. Besides, she was busy being obsessed with Carly, who was also a culinary student on the side of being a journalist. She was pretty cool.

After dinner, my phone rang. It was Haley, my best friend, and sister of the infamous Louise Grant. She said excitedly, "Chica! I heard that you were in California!! So are Louise and I, and we really want to come say hi!"

I gave her the address, and told Rory that they were going to come tomorrow. Rory said, "That's going to be really weird seeing Louise again, I haven't seen her in years. She should help you out, though, Daisy."

When I failed to respond, Rory continued, "You know, on your boy-hunt."

Jess and Jake said, with the same smirk, "Boy-hunt?"

I replied, "I am not on a boy hunt. Mom wants me to be on one, but I'm not. It will be fun to go clubbing with Louise and Haley, though. They get pretty crazy."

Jess said with mock concern, "I don't know, Daisy. I'm not sure if you're ready for boys yet."

I ignored them, and went back to the room. I didn't want to talk about the fact that I had very little experience with guys in front of people that I didn't know. Especially not in front of Jake, who would probably just try to insult me, or be rude. I heard Rory's phone vibrate, and I opened it because I thought it would probably be Mom. Instead, it was a text saying, "Rory-I heard that you're in CA and so I am I. Can we catch up some time before you go back East?"

I considered deleting it, but then I realized that wouldn't be right. I would just have to let Rory decide on her own if she wanted to let Logan back into her life or not.


	4. Grant Girls

That night, I was getting ready for bed when Rory walked in

**Hi everyone. I am considering taking this off the website, because having a story mostly about Daisy is not really about Gilmore Girls. If there are enough of you reading it, I might still write it, but I need to know who is reading. PM me if you want me to keep writing…if only a few are reading than I might take some time off writing this story. Thanks!!**

That night, I was getting ready for bed when Rory walked in. I asked her, "How was your day out with Jess?"

She replied, her eyes shining, "It was amazing. I'd forgotten how much I loved just talking to Jess." She dug inside her bag, and pulled out her phone. I was hoping that she'd just forget she ever had a phone, and then she wouldn't have to talk to Logan.

As she checked her messages, I watched for her reaction. I could tell that she had found the message, though, because she looked shocked. She quickly explained the message to me, and asked, "What should I do? Should I see him?"

I said, "I'm not sure, Rory. This is your choice, not mine."

She replied, "It wouldn't hurt to catch up with him. Maybe I'll give him this address. That way, he can be here while the Grants are, and he won't be the main focus."

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't such a good idea for him and Jess to be in the same house, but I figured Jess could handle it. I didn't want to intervene any more into Rory's business.

The next day, we slept late. I walked downstairs, and started talking to Jess. I said, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

He replied, "Nothing. I was planning to spend time with Rory, but she said some friends of yours are coming over."

I nodded, "Yeah, Haley and her sister and maybe some other people."

He said, "Well, I might head out with Jake then, drive around. I don't feel like hanging around Chilton snobs."

I smiled, "The people who are coming are a lot to handle."

He went off to do something for Jimmy and I walked over to Rory, and said, "You have to tell Jess that Logan is coming. What if he comes home, and sees you guys together?"

Rory sighed, "I guess that I have to. I mean, yesterday, we talked about our problems from high school, and we decided that we were never completely honest with each other. So now, if I have Logan coming over, and I don't tell him, that's going against what I said before."

Rory went over to Jess, and started talking to him. A few minutes later, she walked back over to me and said, "Well, Jess is okay with Logan coming, but now he's going to stay with us, and meet Louise and Haley." 

I nodded, "That's fine, he'll probably end up wanting to run as far away from here possible once they start flirting with him endlessly."

I went back in to do my hair, and I saw Jake staring at me from across the room. It was kind of creepy, so I gave him a weird look and darted into the bathroom. Something about Jake really scared me. Before I could think too much, the doorbell rang.

Louise and Haley ran inside, and hugged us excitedly. I knew that Rory had always been a little apprehensive of Louise, after all, how boy-crazy can one person get? Haley was a little more grounded, but whenever she was with Louise she became a mini-version of her sister.

Louise was already looking around the house, and when she saw Jess, she grinned knowingly, "So, Rory, is this your latest conquest?"

Rory looked uncomfortable, "Um, Louise, you remember Jess, right? I dated him my senior year."

Louise thought for a moment, "Wait, was he the other guy that you left that tall sexy guy for?"

Jess gave her a once over, and then left, mumbling some excuse about Carly and chores.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You mean Dean? Yes, I dated Jess after Dean. Why don't we talk about you? Where's your other half?"

Louise brushed her off, "Oh, Madeline is in England. We started off spring break in L.A., and she met this amazingly hot guy. One night wasn't good enough for her so she caught a plane there and we haven't heard from her since. But enough about Madeline, I want to know more about Dean and Jess."

Haley pulled me aside, saying, "So, Daisy, how are the guys around here? Louise and I are going partying before we go back to Tinseltown. Are they all like Jess?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jess is from New York, not California."

Just then, Jake walked out of his room. Haley looked at me, "So, who is he?"

I shrugged, "Jess's brother. He's from California."

She stood up, and gave him a hug, "Hi, Jess's brother. I'm Haley. I'm one of Daisy's very best friends so I'm sure that I will get to know you very well." I normally found amusement out of Haley's flirtations, but for some reason today I was annoyed.

Jake walked away without a word, and I said, "Haley, do you have to hit on every male specimen in sight? Jake's creepy."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "You think he's creepy? I think he has a thing for you."

I snorted, "A thing for me? Please. It's like his counting the seconds until I leave."

She replied, "Or counting the seconds until he's kissing you."

I threw a pillow at her. She shrugged, "What? I saw the way he looked at you, and it was with passion. Besides, I know you, Daisy. I can tell that you like him."

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. Jess got up, and opened the door. Logan Huntzberger walked in, shook his hand, and then stood there looking at Rory, who seemed to have frozen at the sight of him. 


	5. Logan Comes Back

Logan walked in, and Rory broke out of her trance, and gave him a hug

Logan walked in, and Rory broke out of her trance, and gave him a hug. Luckily, Louise and Haley were there to break the awkwardness.

Haley introduced herself, looking at him appreciatively, but Louise was oddly quieter than normal. She muttered a hello, and then started texting on her phone.

Logan said, "Hey, Ace, I'm back, and I think that I'm ready to be friends."

She replied, "I'm so glad, Logan. I've really missed you. I mean, it's hard not being able to talk to your friend, you know? How have you been? Met any girls?"

He said, slowly, "I haven't even touched a girls' hand, excluding Honor, ever since you broke up."

She stared at him incredulously, "You'd do that for me? Really? See, so us just being friends is really helping you out."

Logan sighed, "It's not that I told myself that I had to listen to you, Ace, because in the beginning I didn't want to. It was just that I couldn't see myself with any other girl, because it felt like I was cheating on you."

I glanced sideways at Jess. His jaw was clenched, and I realized that he wasn't going to let Logan ramble on much longer.

Rory said, "Logan, that makes absolutely no sense. When we took a break, I made it pretty clear that we were going to get back together. But you still decided that it was necessary to sleep with a whole bridal party. When we broke up, I made it clear that we most likely weren't going to get back together. I tried to make it easy for you, Logan, but you're not listening. I told you that I want to be with Jess. Do you realize that you came to his house to find me?"

Logan stepped forward, "Ace. I wasn't coming here to try to break you and him up or anything. I'm here to say hi to you, because I honestly need you as a friend. And as your friend, I should be able to meet your boyfriend."

He stuck out his hand, "Hi Jess, I'm Logan."

Jess scowled at him, "We've met before. Remember when I came to visit Rory as a friend? And you swept in and insisted that we all go out to dinner together? Remember how well that went?"

Logan nodded, "So I'm here as a friend. Doesn't that mean that I deserve time alone with Rory as well?"

Jess replied, "I wasn't exactly there on good intentions. I didn't think that I would find that Rory had completely screwed up her life. When I saw you, all of that went out the window. This is my house, Logan. If you want to talk to her, fine. But I'm going to be right her with her."

Rory stepped in, "Jess, please. Logan, if you honestly want to rebuild our friendship, then you're going to have to try to at least cooperate with Jess."

Logan said, "Ace. Is this really what you want?"

She tried to reply, but she couldn't make the words come out. She turned away, and mumbled a, "Yes, of course."

He shook his head, "I don't believe you, Ace."

I stepped in, "Logan, you're leaving. Now."

Rory said, "Daisy, what are you doing?"

I looked her in the eye, "I am not going to let you hurt yourself again."

I pulled him outside, and I said, "Logan. Stop this! Rory is finally happy. She and Jess are meant to be together. Now I know that you're really trying to be friends with her. But you're acting like you're still in love with her."

He had a tortured look on his face, "Maybe because I am."

I nodded, "If you really love her, then you'll let her be."

He said, "I wasn't trying to push anything. She had this look in her eyes…"

"I never said that Rory wasn't over you. You and her are cute together. I'm sorry to break it like this, Logan, but she is nothing without Jess. I don't know if you ever knew the real Rory, but Jess brings it out in her. The whole time you were together, Rory and I had a really rough time."

Logan told me, "Daisy. Please just let me go in there and start all over and try to forget that we were ever together."

We walked back inside. Logan said, "Listen, let's just forget the last few minutes happened, and that I just walked in, okay? Hi, Ace, it's really great to be able to hang out with your friends and your boyfriend."

Rory stammered, "Um, it's great to have you here too, Logan. I'm going to go get you a drink."

I walked into the kitchen with her. She said, "Daisy, I can handle things myself. I don't need you following me or taking Logan outside to have a talk with him. You know how you can help me? Occupy Louise and Haley, please!"

"I'm sorry, Rory, I didn't mean…"

She snapped back, "I am perfectly capable of dealing with Logan. He knows that I'm with Jess."

"Yes, because I told him that! But do you even know you're with Jess? Because by the way you're looking at Logan, I'm really not sure."

I walked out, and decided that Rory was under a lot of stress right now. If I had had enough experience with guys, then I wouldn't want to be in the same room with my boyfriend and an ex who I had been with for a while.

I walk over to Louise, who seemed really nervous. She saw me, and whispered, "Why is it that Rory always gets the cute guys?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You've probably been with cuter."

She shook her head, "Did you know that I was madly in love with Dean the whole time Rory was with him?"

I shook my head, "No, I definitely did not know that!"

Louise nodded, "Oh, yeah, I definitely was. But I never had the guts to go after him, and I could get all of the Chilton guys much easier, so I eventually forgot about him. But it's happening again."

"You've seen Dean lately?"

She waved her hand, "No, not Dean, Logan. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on."

I said, "You know, he's not Rory's. He might want to be, but I bet that you can distract him."

"I could, but I don't want to hurt Rory or anything."

I replied, "You're only helping the both of them get over what was never meant to be."

I left her to think about that, and spent the rest of the day with Haley. I was glad that Jake didn't bug us anymore, even though Haley kept asking me awkward questions about him.

Jess seemed to be doing better. He had his arm loosely around Rory as they all talked to each other. I knew that they would never be best buddies or anything, but at least they were getting along better.

Louise said, "So, Haley and I had plans tonight to hit the clubs. Do you guys want to come?"

Logan drained his glass of wine, "I'm in, I need some partying to shake off today. You coming, Ace?"

Rory shook her head, "No, Logan, I think I'll stay here with Jess and help clean up. Go ahead and have fun. Daisy, I think you should go."

I knew that she was still obsessed with me and the fact that I was completely guy-less, but I nodded. After everyone hugged Rory goodbye, we headed out to L.A. All I knew that because I was with the Grants, it was going to be a crazy night.


	6. Clubbing

**Sorry that it took so long to update-I've been mainly focusing on The Life Of Emily. I'm not sure how much effort I will be putting into this story over the summer. This might be the last chapter that I will post in a while. **

As soon as we left Jess's house, I realized that I couldn't get into any of the clubs. When I mentioned this to Haley, she rolled her eyes, and said, "Daisy, I've been doing this for years. Haven't you ever heard of fake ID's?"

I wasn't too excited about doing something illegal to get into the club, but I kept my mouth shut. After all, I was on spring break and in California. We entered the club without a glitch. Haley grabbed my hand, and we hit the floor. I wasn't that great of a dancer, but I still ended up having a pretty good time. I noticed that Louise and Logan were sitting at the bar, drinking margaritas and talking. I really hoped that they would hit it off because it would make Rory's life so much easier.

Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared on my waist. I flinched, but when Haley shot me a look, I decided that I would dance with this random guy. After all, she was grinding with about five of them at once.

I glanced up at him, "So is it a habit of yours to just start dancing with random girls before introducing yourself?"

He smirked. He was pretty cute, but I wasn't quite sure if he was my type. He murmured into my ear, "Only the irresistibly cute ones."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that that was a line that he had fed to everyone. It was just one dance, so I didn't worry about it. I knew that I could get away from this sleazeball any time I wanted to.

Once the song ended, I walked over to Louise and Logan. They looked like they didn't want to be disturbed, so I sat down on a stool. Soon enough, the random guy walked back over to me. He said, "I'm Paul. What's your name?"

I responded, "Allegra."

He leaned closer, "That's a very beautiful name."

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's not. It's an allergy medicine." I had gotten so used to the name Daisy now that I didn't even want to use the name Allegra anymore. It reminded me too much of my mother, Melissa. However, I wasn't about to tell this guy that my name was Daisy.

He said, "Drinks are on me tonight."

I was about to blurt out that I couldn't drink, when Haley popped her head around with a devilish grin, "Daisy'll love that."

He smirked again, which was getting to be kind of annoying, but it was pretty hot at the same time, "Daisy?"

I replied, "Don't listen to her. She's delusional."

We chatted for a few more minutes. I managed to avoid drinking. I knew that Melissa got drunk off of one drink easily, so I wasn't taking any chances. I usually did whatever I could to not act like her, which was why I so rarely went out partying and to clubs. I was having a good time despite myself. Paul and I danced some more, and then we sat down in the back of the club. While we were dancing, I had thought about Mom's advice to me, about how I should go wild. I figured that Paul was just some random guy at this club that I would never see again, so when he leaned towards me, I didn't even hesitate.

Kissing Paul was exhilarating. It was so different from cautious Bryan who I'd never even been than attracted to in the first place. Mom had been right. I needed this vacation, badly. When we eventually stopped making out, I figured that he would find another girl to dance with, and that we would go our separate ways.

Instead, we talked about our lives, and where we were from. He was a born and bred Californian, and had lived in L.A. his whole life. I guess that that counts as the surfer guy Mom wanted me to find. After we had learned more about each other, we continued making out until Haley tapped me on the shoulder, and told me we were leaving. We exchanged numbers. I was really surprised. I had thought that boys that you met in clubs were only interested in one night stands. I guessed that I was wrong in that case.

The next morning, Haley and Louise left to continue the rest of their partying adventure through L.A., and Logan had stayed at a hotel. At breakfast that morning, Rory asked me how the club was.

I responded, "It was actually a lot of fun. I met this guy."

Jess said, in a flat voice "Really."

I smiled at him, "What, you don't want to see me with boys?"

He replied, "I wanted to kill that Bryan jerk when you were going out with him."

Rory grinned at him, and the said, "That's really great. Mom's going to be thrilled. Do you have his number?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Rory grabbed it from me, and read it, "Paul Calloway. So, are you going to call him?"

Jake, who I had forgotten was even at the table, said, "Paul Calloway?"

I glanced at him, "What does it matter to you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. He goes to my school and is a jerk, that's all."

I said, "Well, he seemed to be really nice. He probably thinks that you're a jerk."

Rory shot me a look that clearly said to play nicely. I didn't care, though.

Jake replied, "I didn't say that you shouldn't go out with him. I just don't think that you'll stay together long."

Rory asked, "Why not?"

Jake said, "Well, Daisy's not exactly like his other girls that he meets at clubs."

I was getting pretty annoyed at him again, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked uncomfortable, "Well, you know, blonde girls from L.A. who think nothing of spending their nights with a different guy every day. Girls like your friends that came over."

That made me really angry, "So you didn't think that he would like me because I'm not blonde? And don't you dare classify Louise and Haley in that category. They might act like it, but they're actually smarter than that."

Rory tried to appease things, "I think that Jake just doesn't want to see you in that one night stand category."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Paul's not like that." I needed to distract her, "So, guess who hit it off last night? Louise and Logan."

She was silent for a moment, and then said, "Well, that's nice. Good for them."

I said, "Well, they didn't do anything, but they were talking the whole time."

Rory shrugged, "It's probably because Logan didn't want you to see him doing what he usually does in clubs."

We finished breakfast. I had a lot on my mind. I really wanted to call Paul. I wasn't a bit worried about what Jake said, because I knew that he wanted to do whatever he could to hurt me. I was also worried about Rory, and wondered what she would do if Logan and Louise did actually get together.


End file.
